


Plaything

by dieslaudata



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Orgasm Delay, Other, POV Bill Cipher, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieslaudata/pseuds/dieslaudata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill plays with his loyal old new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaything

Ford’s tiny body was drenched in sweat. His skin stuck to Bill’s palm when he raised his hips to meet the light touch of Bill’s finger ghosting over him. It was disgusting and Bill loved it. How long had he yearned for the undiluted sensation of touching him, his senses not dulled in any way – neither by the limitations of the human body nor by the spurious nature of the mindscape?

He set down his finger on Ford’s chest, feeling it heave with every huffy breath he took; the collar around his neck didn’t allow for much more. Bill spread his fingers, pulling the chain connected to the metal ring taut, relishing Ford’s desperate gasps for air as he scrambled to push himself up further Bill’s palm, but he kept the human firmly in place.

“I could just squish you,” he said sweetly, adding just a tiny bit of pressure to make his point. Ford was squirming helplessly beneath him – just what Bill had longed for while fruitlessly chasing after Ford for years. In truth, Bill couldn’t quite recall when his priorities had shifted from simply disposing of Ford to making him his own again. What he knew, however, was that his victory in this thirty-year-long game of cat and mouse would never have felt so sweet if Ford hadn’t managed to elude him for so long, if he hadn’t gotten so close to killing him.

When Ford started clawing at his throat, Bill gave the chain some slack again. But instead of allowing him to catch his breath again in peace, he turned his attention back to Ford’s erection, gently placing his fingertip on the throbbing, wet head.

“Remember, when we first met? I could sit in your palm like that too back then.” Just like Ford now, he had been barely larger than his hand, weak, and powerless. Bill let his finger wander over Ford’s stomach, the muscles tightening under his touch, to his chin, pushing it up a little so that he would look at him. Ford’s eyes were unfocused, his face flushed red. His bottom lip was swollen with bite marks.

“We always had so much fun. It’s only fair that I get a turn now, too.”

He waited for Ford to say something.

“You were always so gentle to me,” Bill continued. “And so careful. You never would have dropped me. I, on the other hand, pun not-“

Ford gaze sharpened instantly. Before Bill could have even started tilting his palm, Ford had already grabbed his finger. Well, now Bill had to follow through with it. He let the chain uncoil as he removed his hand from under Ford, whose grip was tight as a vice as he pulled himself up. Bill leaned back contently, watching with fascination as Ford skillfully hooked one leg around the crook between his thumb and his index finger and climbed up his hand, straddling it.

Before Ford could change his embarrassing position, Bill trapped him with his thumb, pressing Ford snugly against his finger. He could feel every single ragged breath, his rapid heartbeat, his pulsing erection. If Bill’s form had been capable of it, he would have been shivering with pleasure.

 “Nice reflexes, Fordsy,” Bill said, stroking his back appreciatively. “No wonder I couldn’t catch you for so long.”

Ford narrowed his eyes at him briefly, but then he looked away, pressing his forehead against the side of Bill’s finger, his heart beating even faster. But he remained just as quiet as he had always been those days.

“Yeesh, I was just kidding. I wouldn’t have dropped you either.” He would have caught him. Probably. “How about a little trust?”

Ford was far from trusting him, he knew that. The feeling was completely mutual. Vows shmows, Ford’s pledge of loyalty meant nothing to Bill. He had already broken their previous deal. It was one of the reasons he liked to keep him close by rather than letting him loose on the world. He knew that the human was still trying to find a way out of their arrangement, a way to save himself and his family, whose unfortunate position Bill had to remind him of from time to time. Letting him out of his sight was dangerous, and so was leaving his mind unattended for too long.

Bill quickly scanned his thoughts. Right now, he couldn’t detect any thoughts of rebellion at all. The only thing that was present was a mixture of lust and terror and hatred, aimed towards both Bill and himself. Bill tasted his emotions and reveled in the knowledge of being the source of every single one of them. One day, Bill was certain, Ford’s self-loathing would eclipse the memories of his mortal life and the hatred he felt for Bill. Then, finally, he would be truly his again. If it took millennia, so be it.

He patted Ford’s head and ran the tip of his thumb down his spine at a slow pace. The goosebumps that started prickling across Ford’s skin did not escape his notice. When Bill reached his lower back, he gave him a little push – it was all the encouragement Ford needed. He started grinding against Bill’s hand, tightening his thighs around him to push himself up more forcefully, his teeth gritted. There’s was no doubt he was close.

“Stop.”

Much to Bill’s pleasure, Ford obeyed instantly, but Bill could still feel his muscles twitch; his heavy breathing made it impossible for him to stay as still as Bill wanted him to. He pulled Ford back onto his palm, facing away from him, and let the chain wrap itself loosely around his fingers again.

“Get on all fours,” he ordered when Ford tried to turn around. Ford leaned forward and braced himself, not hesitating in the slightest to assume a pose Bill knew humans found degrading. But then, hadn’t he always enjoyed degrading himself in front of Bill?

“Just like old times, but even better, eh? Isn’t this what you always wanted?” he asked and started ruffling Ford’s already disheveled hair. It wasn’t as soft as he remembered, but that didn’t bother him. The rough texture only increased the pleasantness of the sensation. “To kneel before a real god?” Ford shivered violently, his shoulders jerked.

Bill went on to massage Ford’s neck, taking in the tension in his muscles as he gradually moved lower, past the marks he had given him recently. A fair trade, Bill thought. He had healed some of Ford’s old scars, the ones he had inflicted on himself to get rid of Bill’s image on his body, and returned them in other places. It had been opportunistic, but nobody could accuse him of taking more than he gave.

Ford’s breath hitched as Bill moved his finger along the curve of his ass. A quiet moan he cut off immediately escaped him when Bill slid his finger between his thighs. Bill pulled the digit back again, curving it to meet Ford’s cock, earning another brief moan. It wasn’t enough. Of course he could just demand a stronger reaction, make him beg, and obedient as he was, Ford would follow his command unquestioningly. But it wasn’t what Bill wanted.

He repeated the motion rhythmically until Ford started letting out little groans, pinching Bill’s palm as he tried to hold his position, his knees wobbling. While enjoyable for Bill, the friction had to be uncomfortable for Ford, too dry. It didn’t stop Ford from trying to grind down on him.

Pulling back completely, Bill greedily took in the sight of Ford trembling in his hand, his inner thighs reddened, hairs sticking to his skin with sweat. Some precum dripped on Bill’s palm.

He pushed between Ford’s legs again, relishing the feeling of his muscles tightening around him deliciously, desperate to keep him in place. With another teasing stroke to Ford’s erection, Bill’s finger retreated again. For a couple of seconds, the air was filled with the sound of Ford’s heavy breathing.

“Please…” came a hoarse, pitiful whisper. Bill’s eye crinkled in amusement.

“Looks like someone found his voice again,” he said, stroking Ford’s lower back with his thumb, eager to feel even the tiniest movements Ford made. “Didn’t catch that though. Come again?”

“Please, let me come.”

Bill could tell he was trying to sound firm in order to hide his pathetic need for release, for Bill.

“Why should I? Did you do anything to deserve it?” He kept rubbing his lower back in circles. “Maybe I should ignore you, like you ignored me?”

“No...” His voice got quieter again.

“Well, you sound like you could take more, anyway. Maybe I should just keep going.”

“No!” He swallowed audibly. “Please…”

Ford’s humiliation washed over Bill in waves, and he let his eye fall shut, sighing. “Well, since you asked so politely…”

He thrust his finger between Ford’s thighs again, eliciting a lustful moan. Again Bill pulled the chain taut, causing Ford’s arms to give out as he lost his balance. He didn’t even try to rise again, nor did he put the slightest effort in concealing his moans when Bill started stroking the underside of his dick, pushing it against his stomach. Saliva was trickling out of Ford’s mouth and onto Bill’s hand as he pleaded for more, as if Bill wasn’t already kindly obliging.  But he seemed to find pleasure in the act of begging, and when Bill peeked at his thoughts again, he found nothing but bliss, bliss, bliss, the evidence of which he spilled all over Bill’s finger as his clenched his thighs around it, trembling.

Panting, Ford dropped to his side when Bill let go of him, but he wasn’t done with him yet. He turned his hand so that he could see Ford’s face.

“See how much nicer it is when you’re cooperating?” he asked, about to caress Ford again, but then he noticed his semen still sticking to his finger.

It would have been easy enough to just clean up magically, but to his surprise, Ford suddenly pushed himself up again. Shakily, he reached for the large digit and pulled it towards his mouth. After a couple of second’s hesitation, he bent forward and started licking the fluid off.

Bill blinked and shifted in his seat. The contrast between Ford’s rough lips and soft tongue went straight to his core. When all that remained was the feeling of Ford’s hot breath, Bill restored him to his previous size on a whim and grabbed him with multiple arms, clinging to him like a spider, letting his hands wander over the heated skin. He disposed of the now obsolete collar in favor of wrapping his own tendrils around Ford’s neck, just tight enough for his carotid to pulse rapidly against the restriction while his breath hitched again.

Looking into Ford’s wide eyes, Bill wondered how long it would take to see the familiar spark of devotion again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally conceived as a continuation of my "A Kiss on the Hand" series, but since I didn't want to stick to the format, I decided to turn it into a stand-alone story.


End file.
